Life Changes
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: Shadow and Shade are practically brothers, who have been there for each other for almost their entire lives. The two are assasins, paid to kill the dragons their employers tell them to. However, after they murder a king and queen and the queen passes something on to them their life takes a turn...For better or for worse?..The answer seems unclear at this point in time...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again guys Nixxon here with yet another story for you and sice I can't be bothered to blab on I'll let you read straight on**

**P.S: Language warning**

Terrible Terrors POV

The sun was almost down already, I was running out of time to find a hiding place. No even if I hide they'll find me they always **Always** find their target if they don't they get their target by deadline then they hunt again this time for no pay, instead they make it even more gruesome. Suddenly a voice spoke out "Hello Terror..We only have ten minutes to eliminate you...Your good at running but you obviously know no-one can out run two night furies" it said

"Shit!" I cursed "Why must you hunt me down! I ain't done nothing wrong!" I exclaimed

"Our client says different" another voice said "Says you've been feeding their enemy clan some information about weak points in the land and places to invade ways to capture your alpha and things like that"

"You are just lucky we managed to get the dragons you just met with before they got back to their clan...So...What to do with you" the previous wondered, I could feel sweat dripping down my face as a sudden rush of wind past me. Slowly, I looked behind me to find a silhouette with piercing red eyes staring back at me " Boo" it whispered, I screamed and turned to run but another figure was there this time with acid green eyes which turned to yellow the closer they got to the middle. This was it my life over. I turned back to the red eyed one " Just make it quick" I sighed, hanging my head in defeat "Wish granted" it said before I could feel the dragon behind me lifting me up the one in front nodded " This won't hurt at all" the one who was holding me said his deep voice sounded slightly comforting when suddenly my neck tilted a bit to the left and a loud crack was heard but I didn't feel any pain. Then I could feel my eyes roll back into my skull and...

Shade POV

"Well that's that!" I said while beginning to walk away, my brother laid the body down for any animal to just come and take it "So...What do you think we'll get for the terror?" he asked

"Eh...Not much...Considering we forgot to set our price" I sighed, it was priority one to make a deal for each target we got and yet we somehow forgot it "Right...I'm still blaming you for that..." he grumbled as he jogged up to join me

"...Shut up..." I mumbled "Lets just get back as quick as possible we're almost late!" I quickly recovered to avoid an argument. My brother nodded and we began sprinting "Race?" he grinned

"The usual" I responded as we left the ground and began flying at high speeds in order to reach our destination as soon as possible. While flying I took the short time we had to admire the beauty of tonight's sky, the bleak night sky made it nearly impossible to spot us due to our dark scales the only way to spot us would be through the stars as we past them however I doubt that would ever happen for rarely any dragons have eye sight that precise. As we began to close in on the dragon village just over the hill, my brother decided to change the rules slightly "If you lose your going to have to do it to the first female we come across!" he yelled, I did not fancy doing 'it' to any other dragon that isn't a night fury

"Screw you bro! I'm winning this then!" I called back before increasing my speed as did my brother. We were now soaring across the village, nearing a sonic boom however seeing as our employer was waiting on a cliff edge I slowed slightly and charged a plasma blast releasing a loud piercing sound alerting them we were here I fired it out on the grass where it shaped a large circle of fire tell them that was where we would land and seeing as they moved slightly back I knew they knew what we were going to do. The fact that I had to slow down to fire that plasma shot made opened a chance from my brother to win and he being as smart as he is, he took it without hesitation diving straight down into the circle of flames "HEY!" I screamed as I dove down trying to catch up however...It was too late he had already touched the ground skidding in to place "Heh" he chuckled as I skid in front of him "Dude that was just...Just!..."I couldn't find the right words so I let out an annoyed groan instead

"Well I guess you should start getting ready after we talk to our employer" he replied cocky as ever

"You still haven't told me who our employer is" I reminded him, he simply smirked at me "What?"

"I see you two just made it..." A feminine voice purred, we turned to where to sound came from to see a red dragoness a Red Blazer to be more precise came through the ring of flames. Now, a Red Blazer was one of the most dangerous dragons around even more so than a Monstrous Nightmare but not more dangerous than night furies(Of course). A Red Blazer could summon fire to their bodies at any given moment much like a Nightmare but a Blazer's flame was more wild and harder to control which is why the cubs are always bathed with saliva a Red Blazers saliva has special properties which can stop other Blazers from lighting them selves if bathed twice everyday. Of course their flames are red and burn slightly hotter than a Nadders and the thing that makes these dragons special is their shot limit which is higher than any other dragon even night furies! Their shots are like plasma shots but are still more wild and dangerous just one shot can pierce a dragons skin. The body of a red blazer is similar to that of a night fury only with a slightly longer wingspan, thicker wings, their body mainly consists of different shades of red, instead of ear plates they have horns but still have those smaller sensors and often females have orange eyes that fall into a shade of red "Hello? Earth to Shade?" I was quickly snapped back to reality by Shadow who seemed slightly embarrassed for me "What?" I realized before I began recollecting everything I knew about Red Blazers my eyes were locked on to our employer...I must have been staring this whole time! To check if my suspicions were correct I looked over to the Blazer in question who seemed to be giving me a questioning stare "Well...erm...Hello Shade...My name is Wildfire and I am your employer..." she paused "I believe everything must have gone well then?" she inquired obviously trying to break the awkwardness

"Yeah...yeah...Sorry that took so long...Terrors can run rather fast I suppose you already know that right?" I explained, she nodded

"And that particular Terror was quite small so it could hide virtually anywhere so it was kind of difficult to track..." my brother added

"Well...Now I understand why it took you two so long...Well done Shadow and Shade...You do know you never set a price...Or if you did Shadow had not remembered to mention it to me so I could give you to nothing..." she paused slightly as if she was contemplating it "But...I'll give you something for your troubles...You discuss what you want...I'm sure I can arrange for it to be sent for you..." she smiled slightly "I imagine you'll need some time to figure out what you want...You come find me when you've decided" she added before turning and walking away at a leisurely pace, she knew it wouldn't take us long

"Dude we shouldn't get anything too rich" I told my brother.

"Why not? She did say we could get anything" he replied, I sighed he could be so thick some times

Okay first of all we forgot to set a price meaning she could have just left us with nothing but we're lucky she decided not to...You following?" he nodded slightly "Also it's just a terror man, they aren't that hard to catch and they rarely put up a fight..."

"Okay I see your point" he interrupted "Lets go get her" I grinned and turned back towards Wildfire to find she had disappeared from sight already "Come on!" I said before running in the direction we last saw her my brother trailing not far behind. In a matter of minutes we had caught up to her it seemed she had stopped walking and began gliding instead "Hey!" I called up to her, she took notice of us running beneath her before neatly landing in front of us just as we stopped "Well?" she asked

"You see...We've been getting a lot missions recently with tougher dragons so we've been getting a lot of marks and scratches from them so we need a few plants with healing properties for some remedies so...Do you know of any plant that we could have?" I asked, to be honest it was difficult trying to put all those words together and we did keep on getting into fights each one more bloodier than the last so we do get a lot of marks and scratches in fact last fight Shadow got a fractured knee cap due to loss of blood while fighting so he had to lay in the cave for awhile so something to stop wounds from being re-opened would help so technically...I wasn't lying "A plant...That's it?" she asked, Shadow and I nodded "Well guess I can get that...I'll personally deliver it to you later tonight when I find the one I have in mind..."

"Well thanks then...We'll be looking forward to it..." Shadow grinned before turning around and lifting off

"Yeah...See ya later!" I quickly said before going to catch him up forgetting about informing her where she could find us...Eh, she seemed like she knew where we live "What are you grinning about?" I asked Shadow

"Oh you know...The bet on the race...First female you see..." he winked at me and realization slammed me in the face, so hard in fact it even caused me to temporarily stop moving making me drop slightly "Wha-What! Dude no NO! You know we don't do it with employers!" I recovered from my state of shock

"We made a bet you have to live up to it or you break the brother's code!" he laughed, I looked down remembering the brother's creed that we live by

"Fine...When she comes over tonight just...leave the upstairs section alone awhile" I sighed

"Good boy!" he chuckled, as I continued looking down I noticed we were already flying over the sea our island wasn't too far now you see my brother and I being assassinators had to find our own island to inhabit that and every where we went we intimidated everyone in the area so since we didn't want our neighbors to be intimidated or fear us (For the time being) we left in search of a new island. Lucky for us there happened to be a nice secluded island just off the main lands and it appeared to be uninhabited so we built our home in one of the stone mountains blasting away every room until we had our own complex home. I was broken out of my thoughts once again by Shadow calling out "We're here!" as soon as he said that the island came into view the only thing noticeable was the forest. We quickened our pace as we scouted the island for any unwanted visitors before landing in front of a large cave "Home sweet home" Shadow sighed before walking inside I quickly looked back to check if there was anything out of the ordinary then followed him inside. He shot a plasma blast at one of the sticks we had hung on the wall using vines instantly setting it ablaze for giving out some light towards the room "Shade help me with the lights..." he asked after lighting another stick

"Yeah yeah..."I groaned before helping out. Soon we had lit up the whole room and before I forget I need to explain our home, you see we had a vision for a cave and we didn't stop until we had fulfilled that dream our cave is one of the most complex shelters a dragon could have we had three floors the top was divided in to four sections there were two small sections both with a rock slab with fur covering it to sleep on (One section for each of us) one section where there was a hole through the roof letting rain through and into a small dip where it filled with water for us to wash ourselves in and another empty section where we practiced techniques on each other(In other words where we fight each other). The middle floor(The one we're on right now) only had three sections the entrance way which was just a large long room leading to the steps that lead to the top and bottom floor, our food storage where we kept food and our meeting room where on occasion when employers came to talk to us we would all gather in that room. Now the bottom floor had about five sections, one where we store our plants(Healing, poisoning and so on)in dirt another where we keep any equipment we would need, (Eels, A human shield, vines, more sticks and vegetation we use to cover wounds so enemies can't see any weak spots) an emergency room with a quick hidden escape route, then there's a torture section we use when we need to get answer and last but not least a fur covered section we use just to relax. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" I was quickly brought out of my thoughts for the **THIRD** time that night and it was really getting annoying "What!" I snapped back

"What's been with you tonight? You keep on floating off into your own world and if I didn't know any better I'd think you were going crazy!" Shadow said irritation in his voice. 'Hell I don't know what's going on either it's like my head just forgets what it's doing and decides to explain something' I wanted to say that but I feared I may get put down for therapy again so instead I said "Relax I'm alright just been...Thinking" I was lucky he bought that

"So like I asked before what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno...Guess we could practice for awhile" I suggested already making my to the steps Shadow following close behind.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Still Shade POV

"Whoa Hold up!" I told Shadow just as he pounced, I barely managed to dodge leaving him to crash head first in to the wall I winced as his head made contact with the wall "What was that for!" he growled struggling to get up. I sighed and walked over to help him up "We have a visitor" I said finally getting him up on his paws "Right lets go down and greet them then" he said as he took a shaky foot forward I stood next to him as a support

"Lean on me" I commanded, he instantly obliged putting most of his weight on me. Within several minutes and with some difficulty we were in front of our visitor which happened to be the Red Blazer, WildFire, from before in front of her was a black plant with several small spikes pointing out of its stalk "Hello again" she greeted

"Hello" Shadow and I simultaneously said

"I've brought you the plant, if eaten in small bites it should ease pain drastically over dose could result in the injury getting worse to the point where it kills you" she explained. I nodded and made a move to fetch the plant but was stopped by a forearm I looked over at Shadow "I'll get it...You need to get her upstairs" he whispered before slowly making his way to the plant being careful with every step he took the tip of the stalk in his mouth and made his way to the steps leading to the bottom section. Once he was out of view I turned back to see WildFire leaving "Hey wait!" I called. She turned back her eyes wide

"Yes?" she inquired. I swallowed the lump in my throat hoping this would come out right

"I...Erm...Need you to follow me to the top floor so I can...Discuss some...Important matters with you" I quickly put together. Her eyes narrowed slightly "Please?" I quickly added in a last attempt and to my relief she came back inside

"Alright then lead the way" she said.

**Shadow POV**

After I had placed the plant in our plant room I carefully made my way up the steps to find that there was no-one on the middle floor so instead I made my way to the top floor to see if Shade had actually done what had been asked however, the closer I got to the top the more sounds I heard it wasn't clear what was being said but I could tell that the Blazer was there as well. I stayed a little bit trying to decipher what was being said, it wasn't until the purring started I decided to leave happy with was happening I went to the middle floor and laid on the floor before falling asleep.

**That morning(When the sun had appeared in the sky)**

I was woken abruptly when Shade and WildFire decided come down from their activities I laid back down and tried to seem as asleep as possible "Well when you said you wanted to talk I wasn't expecting anything like that" she said, Shade chuckled at that

"Well as long as you enjoyed and I'm happy" he replied then I heard a soft purr then they said their soon as I heard flapping of wings I opened my eyes "So...How'd it go?" I asked, Shade looked at me with a large grin on his face

"Shut up"

* * *

**Well here we go...I hope this is alright...I started this a few months ago but never actually got the chance to finish it but I hope it makes sense seeing how I got to a part and just couldn't continue after it for a few months...So yeah I'm going to leave it to your imagination to figure out what Shade and WildFyre were doing upstairs...So I don't know how long it'll take me to update this seeing how I've got other projects to finish and upload/update...But for now see ya.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, guess who****'s finally updated! Yeah me that's right! First of all...I have to apologize that it has taken me this long to update but my dad came back so I haven't been able to use this laptop a much in my spare time..Yeah, sucks I know. But here it is ,enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Shadow POV

The rest of the week went by rather quickly and quietly due to lack of missions, we hadn't had anyone come in for a while whether it was because nothing was going down or because it was nearing the end of 'Inkubator' I had no idea. The sun was already down below the horizon, the moon rising from the opposite side as we walked in to our home "Damn...I hate off days like this" Shade groaned as we sat by the entrance

"I know...We were lucky we managed to piss off that Trader at South Claw !" I replied a chuckle escaping as I remembered what we said to him.

"Yeah, even better when some others got involved as well. I swear down dude, Nightmares are so easily agitated!" I slowly began to stamp my forelegs.

"Well done Shade, you used a big word!"

"Shut up!" he lunged at me. I let out a mock shriek of fear and ran to the steps heading up them as quick as I could Shade was right behind me, I could hear his claws scraping against the wall as he pounced trying to reach me. I ducked just in time to see him fly over me, as he landed I ran into my section and concealed my self in a corner hoping that the lack of light would let me blend in making him miss me completely. Alas fate had other ideas, he crashed on top of me and pinned me down "Submit!" he cried.

"Never!" We began rolling and tumbling around as we wrestled for fun and practice.

"Okay okay I give!" Shade yawned as I pinned him down "I think I may just sleep now you know?" I nodded and got off him allowing him to move over to the fur covered slab. "So you staying in my section tonight?" I asked as I lay next to him, not really wanting to lay on the stone floor.

"I can't hear you I'm asleep" he sang.

"Funny" I stated "Goodnight"

"Night..." At that Shade instantly fell asleep I could hear him softly snoring away, I stayed awake for awhile my ears twitching at every odd sound coming from outside. I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, however I wasn't exactly sure what that bad thing was going to be...

* * *

"...What the fu-..." I was suddenly woken up by Shade's rather loud whispering, 'I don't even remember falling asleep' I thought as I shook my head trying to get rid of the drowsiness "What-What's up?" I asked him. He lifted himself up and his head jerked to the left, then to the right and back.

"There's something inside the den..." my eyes widened.

"You're sure?"

"My ears don't lie! Come on, we may have an advantage if we can sneak up on them!" He began to crawl out of the room, I stalked behind making sure to take a quick glance across the passage way "Alright here's the plan, you take this floor and check each room for anything out of the ordinary I'll check the middle alright?" he nodded at me before silently making his way to the wash room. I sighed while walking down the steps to the middle floor "Knew something was going to happen tonight!" I muttered. Slowly, I crept in to the food storage just in case we just had a common thief or a cub somehow found their way in .Last time we found a hatchling in here we almost went crazy since neither one of us could get the damn thing to shut up. I chuckled inwardly at the memory.

"Nothing here" I did a quick check fo any missing food. Satisfied everything was fine within that room I turned to leave but it seemed my stomach had other ideas as it grumbled at me "Ah, right I forgot to eat!" I took a glance at the pile "Meh, one fish won't be too bad!" I walked back over and spotted a fat salmon in the pile "My favourite!" I instinctively licked my lip before reaching in for it, however a movement in the corner of my eye made me forget my hunger as loud shuffling sounds followed after "Ah Crap!" I exclaimed before chasing after the small black figure "Get back here you!" I pounced for it noticing that there was a red dot on it. The dot disappeared to the right "What!?" I turned to find the dot running for the stair case "Shade! It's going to you!" I yelled as I landed. It ran up. Then quickly ran back down as another figure ran down after it "On it!" Shade yelled.

I sprinted down after him ,almost tumbling my way down, and skid to a stop next to him "Where is it?" I asked, Shade took a couple of sniffs before turning his head slightly.

"Emerg section.." he stated "Please, elders first!"

"Fine" I groaned. Slowly, I made my way over to the entrance and got flat on to my stomach "Hey...Come out and we might not hurt you" I tried coaxing out our intruder but when there wasn't any movement inside I sighed. Suddenly a screech came from the passageway so I rushed back outside to find Shade squirming around in obvious discomfort"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a...Take a look for yourself" He said. So I walked towards him only to reel back in shock and slight fear, underneath Shade's claw was a small terrible terror but the species of terror was a 'figura Shifter Terror' you could identify them by their colour which was commonly black with a rather large red dot on top of their head in between their ears "Well it certainly didn't take you as long as I thought it would to catch me" it said.

"What do you want from us?" I growled.

"Is this how you treat all your clients?"

"No, all of our clients come while the sun's up and they don't ever hide or intrude into our other section especially down here!" Shade spat "And we don't exactly welcome your kind here!"

"What do you mean by that?" The terror asked.

"He means that a few years back when we were young-er than we are now, we came across a bounty hunter hired by another dragon to capture us dead or alive" The memory sent chills down my spine "And they nearly succeeded in taking us alive but we escaped and were on the run for ages, nearly got caught dead...So, yeah the bounty hunter and the dragon who hired them were your species so we don't exactly trust you lot" I explained, the terror seemed to have a small smile on his face but that quickly changed when Shade applied more pressure on to his neck "Shade let him up" He reluctantly did what was asked and sat watching the terror's every move.

"Ah, well I suppose you won't take me up on my offer then...To think I was going to give you riches beyond your own dreams" Both our ears perked up at that "But si-"

"Wait just a second, what kind of riches are we talking about?" Shade asked

"Oh you know, Dozen diamonds, emeralds, Gold, Fish...And any other things you would consider riches the only decision you have to make is how much of what you need" Shade and I took a quick glance at each other. I nodded. So did he.

"What do you need us to do?"I asked. The terror grinned

"All I want you to do...Is assasinate two dragon...Zeon and his mate"

"What have they done?"

"That...Is confidential" He said with hardly any emotion in his voice. It didn't seem strange...Right?

"Understandable...So we just have to take them down? Shouldn't be too hard, where about do they stay?" Shade asked.

"A few miles North east of here, you should see a large island with an almost human like structure I think they call a castle or something? They live inside that 'castle' but be warned there are a lot of guards there protecting it, but the key to this is stealth...If any of the guards see your faces you'll be hunted down for the rest of your lives. Stick to the shadows and no-one should see you" The terror began walking away "Oh and you might want to go in to the village first as there is a Flightmare that may be able to help you she goes by the name of Fortue..."

"Wait why would we need to-" Shade suddenly stopped speaking as the Terror seemed to just vanish "O-kay...When do we go?" he asked

"Mmm, We'll go to that village in the morning to see what we're up against and to talk to that 'Fortue' dragon...Then return at night sneak in and do the job alright?"

"Sounds like a plan!" With that decided we went up in to our seperate sections and fell asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**The following morning**

"Shade hurry up!" I called as I ran down the steps and in to our food storage, picking up the first thing I could which just so happened to be the salmon from last night and swallowed it whole. Shade quickly came in after and picked up a cat-fish "Lets go then!" he quickly swallowed it down and ran out wasting no time at all to get into the air, I quickly followed after him and we began flying North east in silence...For about half an hour.

"I think I see it!" I called.

"Nah man, probably just another sub-island" Shade groaned as we had come across many sub-islands on our way here, we even had to stop by on one as we got called down by a few kids that wanted to be 'just like us' however, they're parents instantly came in to the picture and (Rudely) shooed us off "Nope it's a pretty large island!"

"Let me be the judge of-" he paused as the island came into clear view "Ah..."

"Told you!" I sped off without him, not wanting to hear him come up with some stupid remark. As I flew over the island I could only gasp in surprise "This is not what I expected..." below was the most complicated village I had ever seen and there seemed to be a large structure in the middle of the vast village square covered in multiple stalls and buildings made from stone and wood. The structure seemed to have a circular face and was labeled with...Numbers? And had two arrows facing towards a number. And that was just the centre, the whole island was covered with caves and other structures which I haven't ever seen in my life in fact the only thing I could say that seemed familiar was the massive 'castle' that overlooked everything.

I came to a stop in front of it, taking in everything I could as it would make the job slightly easier. It was made out of stone and had four towers hugging each corner of the structure, there were small gaps which I assumed were for the dragons to look through, the roof had a peculiar pattern going around it's edges...Oh not to mention all the guards "This is huge...And heavily guarded"I whispered.

"No shit Sherlock" I jumped at the voice and turned ready to attack, only to find it was Shade who was currently focused on the guards "I don't understand how they haven't spotted us yet"

"Yeah, but it better stick that way..." I glanced at the dragons "Damn it, it better not be that tight tonight"

"You and I both know it will be that tight...Maybe even tighter...Too much of a risk to have less security at night" Shade finally tore his eyes from the roof.

"Yeah, we can figure out a plan when we get back for now let's split up and find that 'Fortue' female" I said as Shade nodded in agreement before speeding off.

After a fruitless search, I found Shade in a dimly lit area between two structures, although it seemed he was hunched over something and the closer I got the larger the figure became until Shade finally got up and the shape of a Hobblegrunt could be seen scampering off. Silently, I landed behind him making sure that he hadn't seen me "Damn these dragons, they live here and yet don't even know where this Dragoness is!" Shade groaned before poking his head out. I could only presume he was trying to catch another dragon and indeed he did, this time it was a Flightmare. Coincidence?Perhaps...

"Are you Fortue?"

"No" the Flightmare replied

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yes"

"Care to share?"

"I would, but you're kind of pinning me down so I don't know if you want to hurt me to know..." there was a pause. Then Shade slowly got off of the dragon.

"There, now tell me where I can find her" Shade demanded to which the Flightmare let out a childish laugh.

"Not many dragons go around her area, dragons have spread rumours that the things she does also gives her access to your soul, body and mind..." it trailed off.

"...Uh...huh..."

"But if you still want to go, just head in to the forest west of here and keep heading straight after a few minutes you should find a clearing. Large lake, large cave perfect habitat!"

"Guess that makes sense..."

"Why do you need to see her anyway?" The Flightmare asked, Shade's face changed to one of uncertainty. I could tell he didn't know whether or not to tell this dragon that we needed to go there for a mission we had been issued because we're assasins called the 'Shadow Dancers'. Shade always thought it was better to try and make allies so he always tried to gain their trust which included telling the truth, many times had this face been shown when we were talking to random strangers that didn't recognize us...However, the answer was almost always the same each time "Sorry, as much as I would like to tell you it is confidential..."

"Oh..." The Flightmare's mood obviously deflated. It was only then that I realized we were dealing with a young dragon, about a few years older than us but young none the less. This caused Shade to shift nervously since he had no idea how to cheer the dragon up so others wouldn't wonder why the dragon came out depressed 'Then again, there is that dragon that he had pinned down here that ran like it's life depended on it...' I thought. Dragons would get suspicious, guards would be here soon...

"Hey, dude don't get down...I'm sure I'll be able to tell you soon enough!" Shade sounded like he was forcing the words out and it also sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well. What he was trying to convince himself I wasn't sure.

"Okay..."

"Anyway, you should leave...Guards gonna be here soon" he looked up to the sky "And I should get going..."

"Alright, see you round!" with that, the Flightmare ran back out into the public. Shade sighed as he turned around "You coming?" I stepped out of the shadows and got ready to take off "Yeah" and with a slight 'hmph' we took off in to the air but I managed to steal a glance back to see a few armoured dragons heading in to the area we were just in 'Just in time...' I thought.

Once again the journey was in silence, we were still above the forest and no clearing in sight and the silence was slowly tearing away at my brain "You didn't have to 'abduct' dragons to question them you know" I blurted out.

"What? You expected me to just walk around in public asking for the female without giving a reason? You realize dragons could get suspicous...And if everything I've been told is true then we would have been most likely suspected for what we're going to do tonight..."

"Still-"

"Ah wait!" he interrupted "There's also the fact that we are who-Who we are, and if I just blatantly walked out in the open and we attracted the guards attention then there is no way we would have been able to leave the island safely...Hell we probably would have been stalked home to make sure we don't do anything...Worth aresting" I hated the fact that Shade always had a reason to justify his actions, it always proved me wrong and I'm supposed to be the cunning one!

"I hate that you can do that...You know that?"

"Duh!" He grinned. The silence was now more bearable although still annoying. Less than five minutes later, we had arrived at said clearing with the lake and cave "You think she's in there?" Shade asked

"Only one way to find out" I replied before landing just outside the cave Shade following behind me. We slowly creeped into the den "Hello?" Shade called out. No response. "Guess no-one's home?" I said.

"Wait, what's that?" Shade began walking towards a large pool of water how he noticed that I wasn't sure.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't get so close to it..." I told him but he just ignore me and continued towards it. Then, all of a sudden the pool let out a bright glow causing both of us to turn our heads away "What the hell did you do!" I yelled. The light dimmed down, only lighting up the majority of the cave "Shade?" I looked over to him, he was standing over it practically frozen in place "Shade?" I repeated.

I walkd over to him and sat down, I looked down in to the lake and my mouth fell fell to the floor inside it there was an image and that image was of a young nightfury cub bleeding and aone. That cub, was a deep shade of blue and familiar markings going down his body. That cub was Shade...Young,abandoned and injured "Shade...Is that..." We watched in silence...

* * *

**I've decided to end this chapter here actually...I was going to make it go all the way to the end of their 'fortue' visit but after typing it up to here I thought that the end was worded well enough to leave you in some sort of suspense about Shade's past also if I had typed it up to that it probably would've had like 5,000 words and I suspect only later stories and my 'Fixing everything' story will hold that many words, and as to why there is a glowing pool...Fortue? Crystal balls? Put 2 and 2 together...Yeah...Also I ended it here so I could work on my other stories aswell...2 new ones comin out! Yay...One that isn't HTTYD related! So yeah...Ciao guys!**

**P.S: Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything! The document thing was being annoying so it got difficult when I had to check for spelling errors!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally back with this. Yay...Lets go!**

* * *

**Shade POV**

I had to keep moving. I didn't know where, but I knew I had to keep going, or else the dragon that had hurt me before will come back. I glanced behind me as I remembered the face. Shivers went down my spine as I broke in to a slow jog. Everything hurt. My eye was the center of the pain, blood was washing over it, making it next to impossible to see out of.

A sharp pain went up my leg, causing me to yelp as I hit the floor. I looked down at the offending leg, groaning and letting my head hit the floor as I noticed the large gash running down it was bleeding heavier.  
_The atmosphere suddenly changed..._  
My head shot up, eyes wide with panic and alertness as I scanned around the area I was in. Someone was here. I began shaking as a familiar scent made it's way up my nose. _He_ was here. Panicked, I began to flail my limbs around. Wings flapping as I tried to push myself up. Finally, I was shakily stood on my paws. However that wouldn't be a good thing a few moments later, because as soon I as took two steps, I was down on the floor again- Groaning.

A sinister chuckle echoed around me. My body tensed as I froze up, watching the trees lined around me for any movement. My eyes darted over to the left as a black shape flew through them. I couldn't help but let out a scream when that black shape suddenly jumped out of the tree line, and landed above me. Leaving me no place to move. Not as if I could. So I lifted my forearms and used them to cover my face.

"I told you, you can't run from me" I felt claws hook around my forearms, and slowly bring them down. I found myself staring at the face of a Night fury. Three claw marks at the top of his head, making blood drip down his face and on to me. I could only shiver as his blood mingled with mine. He let out another chuckle "Our blood mixes. This way, we'll be like brothers"

He noticed my eye. I closed them as he brought his head down. I felt something soft and wet press on to my bleeding eye, I opened my good eye and let out a gasp when I found out he was licking my eye. I tried squirming away, but he placed a paw on my chest, preventing me from moving anywhere. I whimpered as he lifted his head, grinning down at me as he admired his work.

"See, your eye is changing nicely. Call this a token to remember me by, you will have this eye forever, and you will forever see me, whenever you see yourself" I shook my head as I looked up at him. His eyes were a strangely bright silver, but his left pupil was a dull grey and was completely lifeless as it was just a slit "Deny it all you want, but it's the truth." My breathing got heavier as his stomach rumbled.

"Ah, it appears I'm still hungry" His maniacal grin still plastered on his face "Your mother wasn't exactly all that filling, unique taste, but not filling" He licked his lips as he stared down at me "I said I would let you live, so I can find you years later and have the rest of my full grown dinner" He lifted a claw and traced it down my stomach, tears began to form in my eyes "I'm still going to let you live. I think I'll just take something for the time being!" He exclaimed as he reared his head back.

His mouth wide open as a loud _'SHINK'_ emitted from him, rows of teeth suddenly being revealed. Everything began to blur out.

"HEY PICK ON SOMEONE MORE OR LESS YOUR SIZE!" Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

**Outside the pond...3rd Person.**

Everything was deadly silent, as the two dragons watched a memory belonging to the younger of the two. The elder slowly wrapped a wing around the younger, who had tears slowly sliding down his face, landing on in to the pond with a distinctive '_Drip_'. Almost as if the pond could sense the distress and sadness, it began to show a more fond memory for the both of them. Although it made sure to keep it's main objective 'in mind'.

* * *

**In pond  
Shade POV****  
****Late at Night, In a cave.**

I awoke rather suddenly, memories of terrifying events flooded in to my mind, making it impossible for me to think straight. I shakily began to stand, only to collapse back on the floor a few moments later "You know you'll only be on the floor longer if you try doing that" My head snapped over to the voice who said that. Instinctively, I began to try to shuffle back in fear. My mind thinking it was the dragon from before, the one that had hurt mom.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" He said. I didn't calm down. If anything, his voice caused me to panic even more, as I began flailing around in an attempt to move away. In my panic, my eyes had been darting around where I was, and during that, my eyes met green acidic eyes. Before I could even comprehend it, there was a slight pressure on my neck and I was laying on the floor, with minimal pain.

As the eyes came closer, I began to panic even more "Hey, seriously you need to calm down" The same voice told me "I won't hurt you, and as long as you're here no one else will hurt you" I was still scared though, his words weren't enough to calm me down.

_I wanted my mother back..._

"-And I swear, the dragon who you saw back then, he won't bother you again" That sentence caught my attention. I looked up at the dragon with wide eyes, he wasn't much older than me. Only by a few years or so. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to talk.

"Promise?" I finally managed out. He nodded.

"I promise" Those words were enough to finally calm me down it seems. I tried to get up, but the dragon gently pushed me back down again "Hey, easy now. You're still recovering and we don't want to strain you" There was a calming effect to his voice now. So, following his advice, I laid down and did absolutely nothing but staring at the ground. Silence ensued. Well, until the dragon broke the silence.

"So, who exactly was that dragon?" He asked. I should have known the question was coming. In fact, I think I did know it was coming. I just wasn't prepared for it. The second that dragon was mentioned, images of him attacking my mother flashed through my head, of me trying to stop him and leaving three claw marks on top of his head. The last thing I saw, was my mothers dead body. Splayed out with it's inside removed.

"Hey, hey now...Shh" I was suddenly brought back in to reality, as I felt something wrapped around me. I looked up to see the dragon's blurry acidic eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I rushed to get rid of the tears, causing my forearms some pain, and flopped my head in to my arms as I took deep breaths "It's okay...It's okay" He soothed.

At least, tried to soothe. I could easily tell that this was awkward for him. One because he was comforting a stranger, and two because he didn't exactly know what he was comforting me for. With a shaky sigh, I told him plain and simply "He ate her..." Even though I wasn't looking directly at him, I could tell his eyes widened.

"You mean that dragon that was on you earlier?" I nodded "He's a...Cannibal?" Again I nodded "If you don't mind me asking...Who exactly is 'her'?" I could feel moisture gather up in my eyes very quickly as I saw her again. Another even shakier breath.

"M-My...M-mother..." I choked out. Everything went deadly quiet. I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out, I wasn't going to start crying again. I had to be strong. Choking back the sobs and wiping away the tears, I looked back up at the dragon beside me who was staring off in to space.

"What about your dad...Was h-"

"Mum doesn't mention Dad. She said that he was just a one timer, whatever that means" Again, his eyes widened. Judging from his reaction, one timer must mean something bad.

"Some dragons in this world..." He sighed quietly, I continued staring up at him in curiosity. He looked down at me, a kind smile on his face "Hey, how would you like to crash with me for awhile?" I looked at him nervously.

"Um...I can't fly yet, and when I tried mum always said that I should try not to cra-"

"Ah, nah not that!" He laughed, leaving me in confusion "I mean, would you like to stay with me?" At that it was my eyes that widened. I leapt up, completely forgetting about the pain running through my body as I tackled the dragon and covered him licks as he continued laughing loudly.

"You would really do that?" I asked to make sure, after stopping my licking assault. He nodded, a wide grin still on his face.

"Of course, we stick together now" He said. Suddenly, I felt very fatigued and an aching pain surged through my body as I collapsed on top of the dragon "Guess next time you should try to control your excitement" He chuckled, carefully rolling over on to his side, which made me slowly slide down to the floor as I yawned.

"What's your name?" I inquired, very close to falling asleep. He hesitated, a small frown appearing on his face. It quickly disappeared and was replaced with his smile.

"...I'll make you a deal, you tell me your name and I'll tell you mine"

"Shade..." I instantly replied, my eyes beginning to droop. I lowered my head to the floor, curling in on myself.

"Shade...Well from now on Shade, my name is Shadow" Was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Out of pond.  
****Shade POV  
****Late afternoon.  
**

I only stared at the pond as the memory began to fade away, the pond returning to it's natural color.

"I see my pond has finished reminding you two of your first meetings" I tensed up, and I could feel Shadow tense up as well at the sudden voice making itself known. We slowly turned around, greeted to the sight of an old looking Flightmare.

"Are you Fortue?" Shadow asked. The Flightmare, Fortue, nodded with an almost sad face on her face.

"I know what you're on this island to do..." Everything went silent. Shadow removed his wing from me and stood up, eyes narrowed and slitted as he glared at the dragon. I wasn't exactly in the mood. Memories of my mother were currently flooding in to my mind "There is a reason why you saw what you saw..." She began. I could feel my eyes watering up again.

"Your relationship will be tested in the coming months, how close you are as brothers and how close you will stay" Shadow moved back to my side, wrapping his wing around me again and pulling me in so I had to lean on him "And it will begin, when one of you make a choice tonight, that changes both your lives forever"

"Hold on" Shadow cut in "We make decisions together, it can-"

"It will be a spur of the moment, one of you will be further ahead and ushering the other to hurry while he hangs back for a minute. Whether the choice he makes is a good or bad one, is still unclear..." She explained. It wasn't much, but it gave some insight at least.

"Well, what choice is it? I mean, what exactly does he do?" Shadow asked. Fortue shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that..." I was about to ask why, but she cut me off when she pushed two objects towards us "Each of you eat one" I stared down at whatever it was in front of me. It looked like some sort of blackened round fruit.

"Why should we? How do we kn-"

"Would I really try to poison you for no reason? I have no issue with you. I'm simply trying to assist you..." Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you assist us? If you really know what we're doing, wouldn't you try to stop us?"

"I...Cannot tamper with the future. If I stop you, there is the risk of everything else falling as well. What you two are going to do, must be done..." While I still didn't trust her completely, I was quickly tiring of the conversation and wanted to get home as quickly as possible. So, with little hesitation, I bit in to the blacked fruit "Your brother has already taken the plunge" Fortue said.

The object honestly didn't taste as bad as it looked. It actually reminded me of some sweet fruit I had a few years back.

"Shade!" Shadow exclaimed, fixing me with an angry glare, however concern was also laced within in glare "Why the hell did yo-"

"I would recommend eating your fruit as well before the effects wear off" That caught both our attention.

"Effects? What effects? What happens if they wear off?" Shadow rapidly asked.

"To find out what the effects are, you're going to have to eat your fruit. And if they wear off...Your brother may di-"

"Okay, I'll eat the damn fruit" Shadow quickly cut in. It was clear where she was heading with that sentence. I watched as Shadow bit in to the fruit, his face contorting in to one of discomfort as soon as the contact was made. Although his dislike of the fruit was clear, he still swallowed it, giving off a slight shudder after "Okay, so no-"

"Both of you, think of your favorite species, other than Night fury" I'm assuming that we both followed her instruction and thought of a dragon species, I know I had.

'_Red Blazer_'

'_Skrill_' Everything went dead silent. I glanced at Shadow, him mirroring the action.

'_I'm sorry but what?_' I thought. For a moment it sounded like I had another voice inside of my he-

'_Dude, is that you__?_' My eyes widened. Our eyes fell on to the flightmare, who was simply watching us with a smile.

"What the actual fuck?" I said, it being the first thing I had said in awhile and of course it had a curse in it.

"What just happened!?" Shadow exclaimed, some fear in his voice as he stared at me. I stared back as I tried communicating with our minds again.

_'I am in your heeaad~'_ I grinned at the thought and at the sight of Shadow squirming uncomfortably as I assumed the message got through.

_'How can we hear each other, this is impossible...Unles-'_

"Unless it had something to do with the fruit I just gave you..." We were brought out of our thoughts by Fortue's voice, who just finished Shadow's sentence. I suddenly felt very weary of the female, one because she gave us magical fruit and two she knew what Shadow was thinking. The first idea that came to mind was that she was also in our heads.

"Do not worry young Fury, it is only you two within each's mind"

"How?" Shadow asked "I mean, I know how but..._How_?"

"The fruit you ate has special properties, I cannot share with you how or what the fruit is mixed with but I can tell you that all it allows you to do is communicate within the confines of your minds. The range is limitless, it will help you when moving quietly tonight"

"Okay...But, I still wonder why you're helping us...I mean if you do know what we're doing tonight then, why not just hand us in? Aren't you under their ru-"

"No" She abruptly cut off. Her answer caused both Shadow and I to widen our eyes in shock and confusion, but before we could ask further she continued quickly "As I mentioned before, I can't tamper with the future unless I want everything to fall apart. Just, remember to make the most of this ability while you have it" She turned around and began walking in the direction of the exit.

"Wait, while we have it?" Slowly, there were specks of blue light emitting from the female as she got closer to the exit "It's not permenent?" She didn't turn around. The light was quickly engulfing her body. Shadow took a few steps forward, preparing to chase after her I assume "Hey! Wait u-" Suddenly, the glow grew in brightness to the point where we had to shield our eyes.

_'Damn it!'_ I heard Shadow curse. For a moment the sudden thought scared me. It was going to take a while to get used to this. The light began to dim down, so I turned my head back around only to see nothing but the outside.

"She's gone?" I whispered, disbelief thick in my voice. Shadow quickly turned after I voiced Fortue's actions.

"...But...What?" He stammered for only a few moments, before letting out a mix of a growl and groan "Whatever, lets just head home before it gets dark..." Glancing outside, I noticed the sun already beginning to lower. Slowly, due to mixed emotions and thoughts, we walked outside. Shadow wasted little time in taking off, I took one last glance back at the cave though, before raising my wings and chasing after Shadow.

While we were flying, I was immersed in my own thoughts. Surprisingly, the most prominent being why that pond showed us that memory. A shudder went down my spine as I remembered the face of that monster. How could a dragon do that? And why did it have to happen to my mother?

Mother...

She was all I had as a hatchling. I never knew my father, mother never liked to talk about him much, but I didn't really mind or care. In fact, I was just glad I at least had a mother. Sighing, I decided to dismiss the thought train I was going along and focus on other things instead. Like how this mind speaking thing works. From what I can understand, we can hear each other's thoughts.

Does that mean we can go through each other's thoughts? The thought of that made me gulp. There were a lot of things Shadow didn't need to know. Deciding to test my theory, I looked over at Shadow and stared intensely at him, trying to enter his mind. I was too focused on what I was doing to acknowledge the fact that he had turned to look at me, only to give me a look that clearly stated he was uncomfortable.

_'What are you doing?'_ The abrupt voice cause me to cry out in alarm, making my flight falter and in turn making me drop. Luckily, I managed to quickly recover and sent Shadow a glare.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed. Shadow snorted.

"Do what?" At that I narrowed my eyes at him, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"What you just did!"

"Well then don't stare at me like you just were" He countered "It's creepy" My eyes widened as I realized I had been caught. Grumbling, I turned back to face forward, noticing that we were now above the ocean. "What were you even doing?"

"Trying to see if we could go through each others thoughts" I answered without a second thought.

"I don't think that's how it works" Shadow said, a nervous tone in his voice. Seems like he has things I don't need to know either "But if we do find some way to go in to each others minds, lets make a deal not to alri-"

"Deal!" I cut him off before he could finish. A smile appeared on his face, before he turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. So, once we got home the main objective was to prepare for tonight then head off. I was still unsure about the whole task but I didn't question it. Our job was to follow orders/tasks, not to question them...

Then, why do I have this really strange feeling about this mission?

* * *

**I'm calling it here. Sorry if this chapter seems off guys. I had kinda been of writing Fics for months due to writers block and school and lack of inspiration but I am back and better than ever! So, that's why I haven't updated in ages and hopefully (But not likely) I will be able to update more...More consistently!**


End file.
